


Un dernier soir, un envol, un adieu

by AngePhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, F/F, Familier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngePhoenix/pseuds/AngePhoenix
Summary: [OS] De manière générale, le familier, parfois aussi nommé génie familier, démon familier ou encore esprit gardien, était une entité, un animal ou un esprit qui accompagnait le sorcier, le guidant et le conseillant tout au long de sa vie... Et si deux familiers que tout opposaient, vivaient une relation pure, dangereuse et interdite.





	Un dernier soir, un envol, un adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)
> 
> Titre : Un dernier soir, un envol, un adieu
> 
> Résumé : De manière générale, le familier, parfois aussi nommé génie familier, démon familier ou encore esprit gardien, était une entité, un animal ou un esprit qui accompagnait le sorcier, le guidant et le conseillant tout au long de sa vie... Et si deux familiers que tout opposaient, vivaient une relation pure, dangereuse et interdite.
> 
> Ma formidable fausse sœur jumelle angélique - bêta - : PlumeEnSucre. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 8 fanfictions sur Fairy Tail, Life is Strange, Harry Potter, et Hunger Games !
> 
> Remarque : Je ne sais pas si le terme "familier" peut s'écrire au féminin "familière", donc j'ai décidé de le laisser ainsi !

Pendant une nuit d’été étoilée, une chouette blanche et majestueuse bien connue, planait paresseusement au dessus de la forêt interdite, les yeux plissés, son regard d’ambre cherchant désespérément quelqu’un ou quelque chose parmi les feuilles bougeant dans le vent et les branches.

Brusquement, l'harfang des neiges descendit en piqué dans une clairière sombre et lugubre. Dans celle-ci, attendait une adolescente de dos, la tête levée vers le ciel au mille étincelles. En se rapprochant du sol, Hedwige prit sa forme humaine, atterrissant tranquillement sur le sol. La chouette s’était transformée en une magnifique jeune femme rousse aux deux yeux d’ambre.  
Lorsque l’inconnue entendit le bruissement des feuilles, elle se retourna, faisant voltiger ses cheveux noirs et fixant ses yeux émeraude sur Hedwige, la dévorant du regard.

\- Que fait la familier de Voldemort en plein milieu de la forêt interdite ? En quête de souris, Nagini ? questionna l’ancienne chouette blanche d’une voix froide.  
\- Et que fait la familier de Potter, ici, avec moi ? M’espionnerais-tu, Hedwige ? répliqua narquoisement Nagini.

Pendant de longues secondes, les deux familières se fixaient, se jugeaient pour finalement afficher des sourires amusés puis tendres. Hedwige s'avança la première, doucement, comme un animal effrayé et s’arrêta, arrivée devant Nagini. Les doux sourires disparurent peu à peu, au fil de l’observation mutuelle, laissant place à des expressions sombres, comme si elles étaient torturées par un ennemi imaginaire. 

\- Je… Je suis contente de te voir une dernière fois avant… Commença Hedwige d’une voix ferme et forte.  
\- Avant demain, completa Nagini. Que ferais-je demain et que feras-tu demain ?  
\- Je… Je ne sais pas. On pourrait peut-être, commença la familier d’Harry.  
\- Demain, coupa Nagini en prenant la main d’Hedwige, je choisirai mon maître.  
\- Moi aussi, répondit celle-ci en fermant les yeux en essayant de contenir ses larmes. \- Demain, il se pourrait que je me sacrifie pour lui, murmura le serpent de Voldemort d’une voix légèrement tremblante en collant son front au sien, les yeux fermés, crispés. \- Moi aussi, annonça Hedwige en abandonnant la bataille contre les perles d’eau cachées derrière ses paupières, les laissant glisser sur ses joues.  
\- Demain, j'essaierai certainement de te tuer, toi et ton maître parce que… parce que c’est mon devoir. Et tu feras de même pour le tien… Et peut-être qu’un jour, on se reverra…  
\- J’ai… j’ai mal, répliqua simplement Hedwige, posant ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne avec la légèreté d’une plume.  
\- Va-t-en. Il faudra que tu sois en forme pour protéger ton maître du mien.  
\- Et pour me protéger de toi, répliqua la chouette.

Après un dernier regard devenu neutre, Hedwige sauta et se transforma en chouette avant de partir, sans un regard en arrière pour l’être aimé, acceptant son destin de familier. Pendant son envol, une plume blanche tomba, voltigeant dans l’air avant d'atterrir aux pieds de Nagini qui la ramassa, la regarda et la caressa comme son plus précieux trésor. Une perle glacé trouva son chemin à travers ses cils, sur ses joues creuses, pour finalement tomber sur ladite plume. De longues minutes, de très longues minutes s’écoulèrent. 

Le visage à nouveau froid, il s’enfonça dans la noirceur de la forêt.

“Adieu Nagini...”  
“Adieu Hedwige...”

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? 
> 
> En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
